Story Challenge: Empire of The West Fic
by TheDrkKnight12
Summary: Go inside for further details. PM me if you want to do this fic.


**_STORY CHALLENGE: NARUTO SERIES_**

 ** _Title: (Author's discretion)_**

 ** _Plot Suggestion:_**

This will be another Emperor of the West Story, but it will not feature Naruto as the Emperor. Don't get me wrong, those Emperor of the West stories are very entertaining, but I want to see someone other than Naruto become Emperor.

In this story, Naruto was either banished from the village after the Sasuke retrieval or ran away after finally having enough. Not that much change from the others, really. Eventually, he stumbled upon the Continent of the Western Empire and was granted asylum by the Emperor.

When the East has been plunged into war, Konoha seeks the help of the West, they are shocked to see Naruto there. They asked if he was the Emperor to which he just laughed in their faces. Before being silenced by the arrival of the Emperor.

When he saw the Konoha ninja's, his eyes burned with restrained fury. Knowing that they were from the village built from the clans that descended from two men that imprisoned his beloved wife.

 ** _Kaguya Ōtsutsuki._**

 ** _Brief History of Story:_**

The Western Continent was a savage place. With warring nations, clans, guilds, and armies ravaging the continent vying for total domination of the continent.

That was, until two beings of unimaginable power swiftly and ruthlessly quelled the conflict. One was Kaguya Otsutsuki, the powerful Rabbit Goddess. She wanted the conflict to end so her clan and the rest of the West can live in peace, but knew that even with her overwhelming power, there were others out there that surpassed her.

But when all seems lost, she met a man with power and strength that easily dwarfed her own. At first, the two were at odds. Kaguya wanted peace for all the continent so they may finally prosper, but the man wanted nothing to do with peace and wanted the fires of conflict to endure. It all came to a head when she had heard the man had destroyed a small peaceful country just outside her borders.

The two fought in a titanic battle in the Valley of the Kings. And even with her powerful summons, the Ten Tailed Beast, Juubi, Kaguya was bested. As she lay on the ground, defeated and unconscious, the man took pity on her and took her back to his dwelling to heal her.

When Kaguya had regained consciousness days later, she found that she was in someone's home and turned to find the man right beside her.

He asked why was she striving for peace, he himself knowing that peace was only an illusion. To which the Rabbit Goddess replied that it may be an illusion to him, but to her, it had to be done. The conflict in their lands had to end.

Kaguya spent the rest of her time recuperating with the man tending to her. She could tell that he was annoyed with what he was doing. Eventually, the two grew closer to each other with each passing day.

When it was time for Kaguya to leave, she once again asked the man to help her bring peace to the continent so it may prosper. With his views changed by the presence of the Rabbit Goddess, he finally agreed.

With their combined strength, they swept across the Western Continent and in time, they succeeded in unifying the continent under one banner, her banner, and named her Empress. Much to the man's surprise because he never thought that it would come to that.

With her goal achieved, the man bid her farewell but Kaguya stopped him. Saying that he didn't need to move around anymore. He could stay with her as her Emperor, much to his surprise but he accepted.

The two were wed in a few short years after he continent had stabilized.

Under Kaguya's kind yet strong hand, the continent flourished with her Emperor by her side ruling with an equally firm yet surprisingly generous hand.

Peace and prosperity reigned across the land and the former Warlords had pledged allegiance to the Empire. Most of them were weary from years of warfare and wanted peace.

The two ruled in peace, but the two felt that they were not ready for an heir yet. And the fact that the Kaguya was a little bit shy.

Many years passed and the two heard news of a continent to the East. Kaguya wanted to see it for herself, but the man was sceptical. It pained him to say it, but she had come to love Kaguya and did not want her to leave his side.

Even so, the Empress set sail for the East. But was appalled at the violence brewing there and quickly restored order with her incredible power. During her stay there, she took on two students who proved themselves worthy of her teachings. Hagoromo and Hamura. But they betrayed her and sealed her in the moon, slaughtered her army, and prepared an invasion of the West, thinking that with their newfound power, nothing could stop them.

The only survivor of the purge was Black Zetsu who fled back to the Empire to inform the Emperor.

When the Emperor heard the news of what happened to his wife, his power was unleashed to unimaginable levels. When the East came with over one million men, they were systematically destroyed by the Emperor and his army.

Hagoromo and Hamura were the only survivors and were tortured to reveal where the Empress was and release her. They revealed that she was imprisoned in the moon, but could not unseal her. They begged for mercy but were swiftly killed by the enraged Emperor.

Far and wide, the Emperor sought help of those that could free his wife, but they couldn't.

This left him with a burning desire to once again hold his wife, and a raging hatred for the East.

 **The Emperor is yours to name and build as a character.**

 **Crossover elements are practically a must in these kinds of stories.**


End file.
